Stone Creatures
Stone Creatures are sentient rock monsters from Ledgerdomain. They are brought to life from totems by Charmcaster, who sends them to fight Ben's team often throughout the franchise. Appearance They are portrayed as large golem-like creatures with pink and white or magenta runes in their stone skin, similar to the carvings on the Charms of Bezel. When activated, they glow bright pink and white. Their appearance changed dramatically in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. They went from being dog-like to burly humanoid. In Omniverse, they resemble the more animalistic forms seen in the original series, rather than the humanoid variety from Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' (albeit with the latter's size and color scheme). Charmcaster can also summon bat-like creatures from her bag. These creatures are also made of stone and also sport the pink or magenta runes. History Ben 10 In the episode A Change of Face, they helped Gwen because she was accidentally in Charmcaster's body after one of Charmcaster's spells backfired when Gwen got caught in the bubble. During the foodfight, When Pinky demanded that Gwen gives up the spellbook, Gwen releases stone birds and they attack Pinky, and when Missy tried to attack Gwen from behind with a group of female prisoners, the stone birds attack Missy and the group instead. When Gwen, Pinky, and Missy escape into the sewers, Charmcaster's bag follows them and gives Gwen a magical bomb she used to blow up the bars. When Pinky and Missy try to kill Gwen once more, Gwen decided enough was enough and throws two eggs at them and the eggs hatch into two rock monsters and Pinky and Missy become afraid of them as the rock monsters grow large and roar at Pinky and Missy, who run in terror and into the cops, fearing that the rock monsters might kill them. When Gwen got back to Ben and Grandpa Max, the rock monsters still protected Gwen, furious that Charmcaster abandoned them in the hands of the cops that arrested Gwen when she was in Charmcaster's body. During most of the episode, It is shown that the rock creatures developed a liking to Gwen. Ultimate Alien "]] In Where the Magic Happens, there were Stone Creatures like the ones in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but more bluish in color, and with no runes. These were controlled by Addwaitya, rather than Charmcaster, and are some of the original inhabitants of Yawahtacsip. Here it is revealed that they can be natural creatures instead of simple homunculi, and that the rock monsters that Charmcaster is normally assisted by were freed by her and so they follow her willingly and are not controlled by her at all. They appeared again in Absolute Power: Part 1, where Gwen called upon them to fight Kevin. They did a good job at first, but then they were defeated when Kevin absorbed their mana, causing them to crumble and fall. A more intelligent Stone Creature known as Ignaceous appeared in Enemy of My Frenemy, helping Ben and his team to find Addwaitya. He is later injured during Addwaitya's attack, and urges the others to press on without him. In Couples Retreat, Darkstar uses Stone Creatures against Ben and Kevin. Omniverse The Stone Creatures return in Mystery, Incorporeal, controlled by Darkstar. In Charmed, I'm Sure, they were used to form an armor for Charmcaster. However, this armor was destroyed by Hobble and Rook. Powers and Abilities They possess enhanced strength, as well as the ability to alter their size. Intelligent stone creatures such as Ignaceous have been shown to be able to use magic and mana manipulation. They can regenerate/recover at a fast rate. They can also "merge" with Charmcaster to form a durable armor. Weaknesses Certain spells can destroy them easily. They can be severely injured (cracked) when met with an attack of sufficient force. They can be harmed by Goop's acid. The runes inscribed on their bodies are made of mana, which makes them susceptible to having their mana absorbed. Notable Stone Creatures *Ken's Pet *Ignaceous Notable Stone Creature Hybrids *Kevin Levin (Gwen Alters the Past Timeline; ½ Osmosian) Appearances Ben 10﻿ *''Tough Luck'' (first appearance) *''A Change of Face'' *''Ken 10'' (under Gwen's control) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''In Charm's Way'' (first re-appearance) *''Time Heals'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first re-appearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (under Gwen's control) *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''Couples Retreat'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first re-appearance; under Darkstar's control) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''Charm School'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fashion Victim Trivia *They are usually yelled at by Charmcaster if not doing precisely as she says. This causes them to often be furious at Charmcaster for her constant abuse.In Charm's Way *Darkstar can also summon Stone Creatures. Instead of being powered by magenta mana, these stone creatures are powered by Darkstar's golden energy, and as a result, have gold lines instead of pink. However, in Omniverse, Darkstar's Stone Creatures were magenta. *Generally Charmcaster throws small stone totems/balls to summon them. However, she can also fire blasts of mana into the ground to summon them.Hit 'Em Where They Live She must "recharge" these by using a spell. *In the future, Gwendolyn gives Ken a stone creature as a present on his 10th birthday, showing that she has learned how to summon them herself.Ken 10 *Both the original and Alien Force series versions appear in the games Vilgax Attacks and The Rise of Hex. References es:Monstruos de piedra Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Unknown Name Species Category:Negative 10 Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Original Series Characters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters